Persona 4, Memory And Infinity
by deguchi mou
Summary: "yang di awali dengan pertengkaran, yang dijalani dengan kesepian, yang diakhiri dengan kebahagiaan". ni summy, gak ada hubungannya, mending baca aja*dilempar bata*
1. Chapter 1

Haaaiii,,,, Minnaaaaa…..

Ni Story ke-2 saya, masih seputar persona, tapi bukan crossover. Ni story udah di publish, tapi banyak kali salahnya jadi di hapus, sekarang udah di perbaiki tapi mungkin tetap ancur ~_~ udah ah

Langsung aja

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 dan aliansinya punya ATLUS, yang saya punya cuman ni, cerita super GaJe**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, ancur, aneh,, pokoknya gak jelas banget and membosankan ~_~**

**Summary : "…Aku sudah muak, selama ini terus dan selalu aku saja yang menjadi korban ke egoisan mu! Aku saja yang terus menjadi korban kekesalanmu, aku sudah tak tahan lagi!"**

**a/n : **di sini, mereka udah menang lawan Izanami dan Souji gak jadi balik ke kampung

nya. Trus hanya ada tiga POV, Souji, Naoto, dan Normal POV

Satu lagi, ni baru awal, YosuChie, slight KanjiRise (pembuka) ntar Khusus Naoto

Moga ada yang suka,,,

Enjoy it's and Review please,,,

**Memory And Infinity**

**Chapter 1 : Hate**

**Shirogane Residence**

**Naoto-POV-**

'Tok.. tok.. tok..' suara ketukan ku dengar dari balik pintu yang terasa mengganggu tidur ku

"Naoto-sama… ayo bangun! Sekarang sudah pukul 6.30. Ayo cepat bangun nanti telat ke sekolah!" sekarang teriakan seseorang yang akhirnya memaksa ku untuk bangkit dari tidur lelapku

"Ngghh.. hu-uh.. yaaa~ aku sudah bangun" seru ku malas sambil meregang kan badan

"Saya tunggu dibawah!" teriak orang itu lagi

"Iya, iya Yakushiji-san…" sahut ku sewot sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Ohayou… Jii-san, Yakushiji-san…" sapa ku turun dari tangga sambil membenahi topi biru kesayanganku yang selalu menempel di kepala ku

"Ohayou Naoto. Kau bangun telat sekali, tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa?" tanya seorang kakek sambil membereskan tumpukan kertas di atas meja

"Ah, itu… hmm, kemarin aku dan teman-teman melakukan kegiatan yang cukup menguras tenaga, jadinya badan ku 2 kali lipat lebih capek dari biasanya. Tapi sekarang sudah segar kembali" jawab ku panjang lebar, sedikit senyuman di akhir kata, 'Padahal aku dan yang lainnya habis pesta besar sampai larut malam, merayakan kemenagan kami atas kalahnya Izanami dan tidak jadinya Senpai pindah ke kota asalnya' pikir ku, melamun

"Oh ya. Naoto-sama, ini ada berkas-berkas baru yang harus di kerjakan Minggu ini dari Doujima-san" ujar Yakushiji, laki-laki yang menjadi asisten Jii-san, sekaligus orang yang mengurus ku setelah kematian ke dua orang tua ku. Dia terlihat sedang mengangakut setumpuk kertas yang disusun rapi dalam beberapa map lalu menyerahkannya padaku

"Hm? Perasaan Doujima-san tidak memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu kalau ada tugas seperti ini…" kata ku bingung sambil memegang tumpukan map di tangan ku

"Tadi malam dia datang ke sini untuk menyerahkan tugas itu sekaligus memberitahu masalah apa lagi yang akan anda tangani, tapi setelah melihat keadaan anda yang sangat lelah, yaah jadinya dia memberikannya pada saya" jawab Yakushiji panjang lebar

"Oh" respond ku memperhatikan map itu satu persatu

"Naoto! Cepatlah pergi ke sekolah, nanti kau telat, pelajari saja berkas-berkas itu nanti" kata-kata Jii-san menyadarkan lamunanku

"Oh ya hampir lupa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" ngacir keluar rumah

**In Classroom**

**Normal-POV-**

"Ohayou Minna~~" teriak seorang cewek berambut coklat kuncir dua. Kujikawa Rise, dibelakangnya Naoto berjalan mengikuti masih dengan gaya cool-nya

"Wah-wah-wah, tumben kalian berdua terlambat, barengan lagi. Biasanya sudah ribut gak jelas, heh Rise-chan" ujar pemuda berambut putih bertumpang preman

"Aaahhh Kanji-kun, wajar kan kalau kita berdua telat, soalnya kemaren kita semua habis pesta gila-gilan trus badan jadi capek deh…" keluh Rise sambil duduk di atas meja tepat di di depan Kanji yang duduk di kursi(gak sopan nih!)

"Hey, jangan duduk di meja! Di depan ku lagi, gak sopan tau!" kesal Kanji pindah dari tempat duduknya semula

"Cieeeee… Kanji, tumben lo perhatian banget ama Rise. Pasti ada apa-apanya nih…" goda cowok berambut coklat berantakan*dilempar sandal* sebuah headset berwarna oranye melingkar di lehernya

"Ah Senpai! Apa sih? memang nya salah kalau aku seperti tadi?" protes preman yang bernama Kanji itu

Rise malah nge-blush dengar ucapan senpai-nya tadi

"Halah ngaku aja deh, lo suka kan ama Rise? Udah ketahuan kali habis pertarungan terakhir kita. Udah jujur aja" sekarang cewek berambut bob dan memakai jaket berwarna hijau yang menggoda Kanji

"Chi, Chie-senpai juga! Jangan ngomong gitu! Ah kalian ini!" sewot Kanji yang langsung ke luar kelas dengan wajah sedikit memerah

Rise nge-blush lagi, semua yang ada disana hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah mereka yang rada aneh*ditabok rame-rame*

"Hahahaha, aneh tu anak di dukung malah kabur" ujar Yosuke sambil ketawa dan langsung terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Chie

"Hey semua. Kita ke Junes yuk! Lanjutkan pesta~ Yosuke akan mentraktir kita semua" ujar Chie semangat

"Ah! Hey Chie! Kau bicara apa?" protes Yosuke langsung

"Waah pesta lagi kuma… hore-hore-hore Teddy mau makan Takoyaki sepuasnya kuma~" teriak cowok berambut pirang kegirangan(lagi gak pake kostum) yang langsung kena jitakan dari Yosuke

"Awww… sakit kuma, kenapa Senpai memukul Teddy, kuma?" keluh Teddy sambil megusap kepalanya yang sakit habis di jitak Yosuke

"Itu karena kau berisik dan senang karena melihat ku tersiksa, bodoh!" omel Yosuke (kasar amat sih)

"Hmm… boleh juga tuh, lanjutkan pesta, kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan sore ini" kata seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu mangkok

"Eh, Souji! Kau juga?" tanya Yosuke kaget

"Yey, kalau Souji saja mau, kenapa kau tidak mau hah Yosuke! Kalau begitu ayo kita Ke Junes!" tseru Chie semangat

"Haah kalau begini aku hanya bisa pasrah. Awas saja kau Chie akan ku balas kau nanti" keluh Yosuke yang langsung manyun di tempat duduknya

Suasana ceria seperti biasa di kelas itu sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi, seakan menyuruh mereka untuk balik ke kelas dan tempat duduk masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajaran hari itu

**Café Junes**

Terlihat sekelompok remaja sedang berpesta di salah satu sudut café Junes, namun satu kejadian membuat suasana yang semangat itu langsung berubah dingin akibat dua orang remaja di kelompok itu

"Whoaaahh, Chie! Kau ini cewe atau apa sih? cara makan mu mengerikan sekali!" seru Yosuke menatap Chie yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya, kayak orang gak makan setahun aja *ditendang*

'Bukh!' Chie melempar botol saus ke kepala Yosuke

"Jangan pernah mengomentari cara makan ku Yosuke" kata Chie dingin+deathglare

"Hei, bagaimana aku gak protes? Kau itu sudah menghabiskan 15 piring steak! Selain itu cara makan mu itu, apa kau belum makan selama setahun ini hah? kau itu cewek cobalah bersikap lebih sopan sedikit!" omel Yosuke panjang lebar (cieeee perhatian nih*dipukul*)

"Urusei. Terserah aku dong mau makan kayak gimana" balas Chie cuek bebek *ditendang lagi*

"Kau ini, dibilangin, dasar Kunti" sewot Yosuke yang sudah gak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Chie. Cewe berjaket hijau itu langsung mendelik tajam pada Yosuke

"Apa kau bilang? Kunti? Kau ini… dasar Tengkorak!" teriak Chie sewot

"Kunti, berhenti lah membuatku bangkrut, mengerti? Dasar Kunti! Aku sudah muak selama ini terus dan selalu aku saja yang menjadi korban ke egoisan mu! Aku saja yang terus menjadi korban kekesalanmu, aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Kau dengar Kunti? Dan satu lagi, aku manusia bukan tengkorak! Dasar Kunti" ujar Yosuke .tinggi *disambit* melepaskan semua kekesalan yang sudah lama di pendamnya

Tak tahan lagi dengan ucapan Yosuke barusan, Chie langsung menendang perut Yosuke sesesekuat teenaga-nya dan berteriak marah

"Berhenti… Yosuke… SUDAH CUKUP! GUE BENCI LO! Tengkorak Junes!" habis teriak, Chie langsung ngacir dengan menahan air mata yang akan keluar, dia berlari sekencangnya, entah kemana (pokoknya keluar Junes)

Semua yang mendengar pertengkaran itu terdiam. Yukiko, cewe berambut hitam panjang dan memakai bando berwarna merah berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Yosuke-kun, kalau kau tidak suka dengan sikap Chie, jangan membuatnya malu di depan umum!" ujarnya pada Yosuke, cowo pemakai headphone warna orange itu hanya diam. Yukiko lalu pergi mengejar Chie

Souji, Kanji, Rise, dan Teddy minus Naoto yang duduk agak jauh dari situ diam, tak mampu berbicara sedikitpun. Lalu Yosuke berjalan keluar

"Senpai! Mau kemana?" tanya Kanji

"Jalan, pokoknya mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri" uajr Yosuke datar, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang bertampang heran dan sedih. Semua terdiam…

Tbc,,,,…

Author : Huufftt… selese juga, tapi…. Kok ancur gini? Malah lebih parah dari yang pertama! Aaaaaahhhh *headbang 1000,,,,,, x*

**a/n** : aahhh,,, gomen readers, author nya lagi stress berat. Oke saya aja yang lanjutin mm, gimana? ancur-kah? Ngaco-kah? Jelek-kah? Buruk-kah? gaje-kah? Tolong kasih tau, coz ni cerita sebenarnya mau di bikin panjang ama Author, tapi takut karena nanti kepanjangan dan kalian pada bosan, jadinya dia buat segini aja. Endingnya gak banget, *dilempar batu ama Author, tepar*

Author : Gomen reader atas cerita gak jelas ini, saya cuma anak kemarin sore yang baru belajar bikin fic pendek-pendek, tapi ujung-ujungnya kepanjangan juga, saya gak mau kalian bosan. Trus ni cerita belom selesai, masih panjang,,,,

Oke, next chap, ceritanya bakal saya bikin ringan, tapi masih ada seriusnya, Tolong di beri saran, kritik, koment, atau apalah itu yang penting Tinggal kan sedikit kata buat saya (flame) juga boleh, asal bias ngebantu saya ~_~

**Review please?,-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halowww…. Minna,,,,,**

Saya sangat berterima kasih, ternyata masih ada yang mau dengan sukarelanya membaca dan me review fic yang GAJE ni (author terharu)

**a/n** : lebay lo, jelek tau ngeliatnya

Author : "Eh, lo bisa gak sih, gak gangguin gue. Dasar parasit lo"

**a/n** : eit, sabar bu, puasa. Kan cuman bercanda doang, senyum dong

Author : "Terserah lo deh, yang penting sekarang gue mo lanjutin ni cerita gaje" *duduk di depan kompu*

**a/n** : yaudah, gue juga mo pergi bentar, met juang ya! *ngacir ke luar kamar*

HAah,,, lanjuuuutt,,,,

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 punya ATLUS, **

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC(masih belum muncul), aneh, abal, ngaco, dsb. Romance for YosuChie, slight SouNao,,**

**Summary : ****"Naoto, tunggu!" teriak Souji tiba-tiba menghentikan Naoto yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. "Aku hanya ingin menitip kan ini padamu" kata Souji sambil menyodorkan sebuah benda,,,**

**a/n : ***nongol dari pintu*

**Hope, Enjoy Its,-**

**Memory And Infinity**

**Chapter 2 : ****Confession**

**Atap Sekolah**

**Souji-POV-**

'Haaah, bosan. Si Yosuke ama Chie gak datang, Yukiko banyak urusan, kalau Kanji, Teddy, dan Rise masih belajar, Naoto? Mungkin di atap, coba ke sana deh' pikir ku sambil berjalan ke sebuah tangga menuju ke atas

Sampai di sana, ku edarkan pandangan ku, berusaha mencari sesosok perempuan yang entah kenapa penampilannya seperti seorang laki-laki. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, masih dengan topi biru kesayangan-nya yang selalu bertengger di atas rambut biru-nya. Aku lalu menghampirinya

"Hey, Naoto" sapa ku

"…" hening, tak ada balasan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya ku duduk di depan-nya. 'Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran ku' pikir ku lagi. Aku lalu melihat setumpuk kertas disamping-nya, sebagian ada yang tercecer di lantai, mungkin tertiup angin, ku pungut selembar dan membacanya sekilas

"Tugas baru lagi?" tanya ku lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban ataupun respon darinya, 'Apa dia segitu seriusnya mempelajari berkas-berkas ini? samapi-sampai pertanyaan dan kehadiran ku tidak dirasakannya?' batin ku bingung sendiri

Sekilas aku melihat dari balik kertas yang sedari tadi ia baca dan menutupi wajahnya. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk ringan, sesaat aku baru ingat kenapa dia tidak menyadari kehadiran ku

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk, berjalan perlahan ke belakangnya dan berdiri disana. Kedua tangan ku bergerak perlahan ke masing-masing telinganya, lalu…

"Jangan terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia mu sendiri, sehingga kau mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di sekitar mu" ujar ku lembut sambil melepaskan sepasang earphone dari telinganya

"Ah, Senpai! Sejak kapan?" tanya Naoto kaget + blushing karena tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di samping nya

"Setahun yang lalu" sahut ku duduk disampingnya

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya… maaf kan aku" kata Naoto minta maaf

"Sudahlah, salah ku juga yang sudah memberikan mu sebuah Mp3 player, kau jadi asyik sendiri deh jadinya" kata ku, Naoto tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, 'lucu sekali' pikir ku memperhatikannya

"Hmm, Senpai"

"Ya?" sahut ku sambil mengambil selembar lagi kertas yang tercecer di lantai dan membaca sekenanya

"Yosuke-senpai dan Chie-senpai, gimana kabarnya? Dua hari ini sejak kejadian itu aku belum melihat mereka berdua" tanya Naoto

"Hmm, yang ku tau si Yosuke pergi keluar kota, katanya ada urusan keluarga, nanti sore sudah kembali. Kalau Chie, kata Yukiko dia pergi ke rumah neneknya di Okina, katanya sore ini juga sudah pulang" jawab ku menjelaskan

"Ooh… semoga mereka berdua cepat baikan, gak enak rasanya kalau melihat ada salah satu teman kita bertengkar" ujarnya sedikit sedih, kami terdiam sejenak

"Oh ya, Senpai, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah sedikit acara, pesta, atau apalah namanya di dekat sungai Amegawa nanti sore?" kata Naoto semangat, senyuman di wajahnya menandakan kalau dia mempunyai sebuah ide yang bagus

"Kau yang akan mengaturnya" kata ku langsung, sudah mengerti dengan apa yang akan direncanakan nya

Setelah membereskan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di lantai, kami pun turun menuju kelas masing-masing

**End Souji-POV- **

**Sungai Amegawa**

**Normal POV**

"Hah, si Souji mana sih? katanya jam setengah lima, uadah jam lima seperempat belum nongol juga tu anak, maunya apa sih? padahal baru pulang juga, udah langsung di suruh kesini, apa dia gak tau kalau gue capek banget, huh!" Sewot Yosuke, karena lelah dia lalu duduk di rumput tepi jalan setapak. Memandangi aliran sungai sambil mendengarkan musik dari headphone yang setia melingkar di lehernya

Sambil mendengarkan musik, Yosuke mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat pemandangan sunset sore itu. Sekilas mata coklat-nya melihat siluet tubuh cewe berjaket hijau, tengah berdiri di tepi sungai, sepertinya baru datang. Tanpa sadar, Yosuke terus memandangi cewe itu sampai akhirnya sang cewe berbalik dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Yosuke

"Chi-Chie" gumam Yosuke kaget setelah mengetahui siapa cewe yang sejak tadi di perhatikan-nya

"Heh, si bodoh itu" umpat Chie

Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, jarak yang lebih kurang tiga meter itu memisahkan mereka yang saling bertemu pandang dalam diam. Merasa kesal dengan kediaman ini, Yosuke mendekati Chie yang masih diam berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ku dengar kau baru pulang dari rumah nenek mu di Okina, kenapa sekarang kau ada disini sore-sore begini?" tanya Yosuke memulai dengan suara datar.

"Heh, kirain mau marah lagi. Memang nya ada larangan kalau seorang cewe tidak boleh ke sini sore-sore? Dan kau juga, kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya kau juga baru pulang" balas Chie sedikit sewot.

"…." Yosuke terdiam sejenak.

"Aku,…minta maaf soal yang di café. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukan mu" ujar Yosuke pelan.

"Hah? apa aku tidak salah dengar, seorang Yosuke Hanamura, calon direktur Junes meminta maaf padaku?" kata Chie sinis

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan saat itu" lanjut Yosuke pelan mengacuhkan perkataan Chie. Saat Chie ingin bicara lagi langsung di potong oleh Yosuke mengharuskan cewe berjaket hijau itu menjadi pendengar sementara

"Semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Kalau boleh jujur, sungguh aku sangat tertekan karena mu yang terus saja memperlakukan ku seperti sebuah mainan, selalu menjadikan ku tempat pelampiasan kemarahan dan ke egoisanmu yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya salah ku padamu" kata Yosuke sambil menunduk. Chie hanya diam mendengarnya

"Aku… kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan mu? Kau tau, kelakuan mu di café waktu itu menjadi puncak kekesalanku" Yosuke terdiam memperhatikan, menatap dalam cewe yang berdiri menunduk dihadapan-nya. Cowo pemakai headset orange itu mengambil nafas pendek dan menghembuskannya

"Katakan… apa salah ku padamu, apa yang menjadi masalah mu? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar padahal kau ini seorang perempuan" tanya Yosuke tenang, menunggu jawaban

"Kau tidak mengerti…" kata Chie sepelan mungkin, namun Yosuke masih bisa mendengarnya

"Jelas aku tidak mengerti,. Setiap kali kita bertemu, kau selalu saja membuatku kesal, memarahi ku tanpa alasan yang jelas" kata Yosuke yang mulai kesal

"OKE! Maaf aku selalu memukul mu, maaf aku selalu bertingkah kasar padamu, maaf aku selalu memarahi mu, maaf aku selalu membuat mu susah, maaf aku tidak memahami perasaan mu yang terluka karena ku. Aku minta maaf atas semua kelakuan buruk ku padamu!" teriak Chie mengeluarkan semua emosi yang tertahan, gantian Yosuke yang diam

"Kau tau kenapa aku bersikap begitu?... Aku kesepian, semua terlihat sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing, hanya aku yang tidak punya kegiatan yang berarti, aku merasa tersisih. Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku selalu melampiaskannya padamu? Itu karena aku ingin mendapatkan sedikit perhatian, aku ingin diperhatikan oleh mu, kau tau kenapa? Karena aku menyayangi mu…" kata Chie panjang lebar, meluapkan semua perasaannya. Yosuke masih diam, memahami perkataan cewe yang berdiri di hadapan-nya, khususnya bagian akhir

"Kau selalu ada saat aku merasa kesepian, kau menghibur ku dengan tingkah bodoh mu yang selalu ingin membuat ku marah padamu. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di dekat ku karena aku sangat menyayangimu" lanjut Chie menatap pemuda yang berdiri tegap di hadapan-nya. Yosuke masih diam, Chie menghela nafas

"Hufft… aku pasti sudah gila, kenapa juga aku menyatakan perasaan ku blak-blakan seperti ini. kau pasti menganggap aku bodoh. Aku jadi ingin memarahi diriku sendiri… hampir malam, sebaiknya aku pulang" ujar Chie membalik-kan badan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Baru dua langkah Chie berjalan menjauhi Yosuke, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. Yosuke memegang tangan Chie, kemudian menariknya dan langsung memeluk-nya

"Yo-Yosuke…" gumam Chie terkejut

"Jangan pergi. Aku ingin menemani mu, mengusir rasa sepi mu, aku ingin kau tetap di sisi ku. Jadi jangan pergi" kata Yosuke lembut sambilo memeluk Chie

"…" Chie hanya terdiam

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi mu lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau apalah namanya, sangat-sangat menyukai mu. Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak membalas semua yang kau lakukan padaku, kenapa aku aku selalu menuruti keinginan mu? Itu karena aku mencintai mu. Pertama kali bertemu, aku selalu memperhatikan mu, entah kenapa aku juga tidak tau. Tapi bagiku, kelakuan mu yang tidak seperti layaknya seorang perempuan itu membuatku tertarik padamu, membuatku selalu ingin di dekat mu. Aku ingin kau tau itu" kata Yosuke mengungkapkan yang mendengarnya langsung membalas pelukan Yosuke, memeluk erat pemuda yang juga memeluk-nya

"Aku… sangat menyayangi mu…" kata Chie sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Yosuke

Yosuke melepas pelukan-nya, memegang pundak Chie membuat cewe berjaket hijau itu menghadap-nya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" tanya Yosuke serius, semburat merah menghiasi wajah-nya. Menatap Chie dalam sambil mengeratkan pegangan-nya di pundak Chie

"Aku..." dengan cepat Chie memeluk Yosuke, "Aku … mau" bisik-nya pelan. Wajahnya memerah se-merah tomat, sama seperti Yosuke, senyum terlihat di wajahnya

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau merubah sedikit saja sifat buruk mu itu demi ku?" tanya Yosuke lembut sambil mengusap rambut coklat Chie. Chie melepaskan pelukan-nya dan menatap Yosuke

"Hm, kau harus membantu ku" ujarnya sedikit tersenyum

"Akan selalu membantu mu, Kunti Maniak Kung-Fu-Ku" balas Yosuke yang langsung kena bogem oleh Chie

"Ugh,," Yosuke meringis sambil memegang perutnya

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Tengkorak Junes" sewot Chie masih dengan wajah se merah tomat yang udah jadi jus *dibogem*

Mereka, ke dua remaja itu kini tengah tersenyum, menertawakan tingkah aneh(?) yang mereka lakukan. Tak pernah terbayangkan di benak mereka bahwa mereka akan menyatakan perasaannya satu sama lain

"Hufft,… Yosuke, kau kenapa ke sini?" tanya Chie yang kini sedang duduk sambil bersandar di pundak Yosuke

"Tadi aku baru saja pulang ke rumah, tiba-tiba saja si Souji nelpon, katanya ada urusan yang sangat-sangat penting dan mendesak. Dia menyuruh ku ke sini, tapi udah sejam nunggu tu anak malah gak muncul" terang Yosuke sewot, :kalau kau sendiri?"

"Aku di hubungi Yukiko, katanya ada masalah yang harus di bicarakan" jawab Chie

"Jadi…" mereka terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba

'Jdarrr…' suara ledakan mengagetkan mereka berdua

"Ha? Kembang api?" tanya mereka heran, memandang langit malam yang cerah yang dihiasi sebuah kembang api yang baru saja meledak(?)

"Waaa… Selamat Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai!" teriak Rise dan teddy yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Rise, Teddy, kenapa…?"

'Siuuuuung… Jdaaarrr…' kembang api lagi

"YO! Yosuke-senpai, selamat ya!" seru Kanji muncul sambil menghidupkan lagi kembang api yang ada di tangannya

"Mari berpesta…" seru Souji yang juga muncul bersama Naoto dan Yukiko yang terlihat sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu

"Kalian, kenapa-" kata-kata Chie terhenti

"Rencananya berhasil dengan sangat baik, aku jadi ikut senang" kata Naoto mendekati Chie, "Selamat ya Senpai, sekarang tidak ada yang bertengkar lagi" ujar Naoto sambil tersenyum

"Chie! Selamat ya!" seru Yukiko yang langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Souji, ada apa sebenarnya ini? kenapa kalian tiba-tiba-" perkataan Yosuke di potong Rise

"Masih belum mengerti ya? Ya, jelaslah untuk merayakan hubungan baru Yosu-senpai dan Chie-senpai sekaligus merayakan pembukaan toko tekstil baru milik Kanji-kun yang akan di buka besok" seru Rise senang

"Ini semua idenya Naoto, kebetulan kalian berdua pulang sore ini dan si Kanji ingin buat pesta untuk menyambut toko baru-nya" jelas Souji

"Naoto…terima kasih" kata Chie, tersenyum pada Naoto yang juga balas tersenyum

"OKE! OKE! Kita usir semua perasaan sedih, sekarang…"

"MARI LANJUTKAN PESTA!" teriak Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, dan Teddy semangat

Mereka membuat pesta barbeque dangan peralatan yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersedia rapi di sana. Dengan lampu jalan, api unggun, dan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu menambah keceria-an para remaja yang sedang berpesta di tepi sungai Amegawa. Untunglah keadaan disana sedalng sepi jadi tidak ada yang terganggu ataupun diganggu dengan kegiatan mereka

Rise yang lagi nyanyi diganggu Teddy yang juga ikutan nyanyi dengan suara cempreng yang ancur *digigit* jadinya lagu yang di nyanyi-in juga ikutan aneh. mereka tertawa bersama karena ulah Teddy yang tidak sengaja menembak-kan kembang api ke bokong Kanji. Alhasil, Rise yang refleks dan panik mengambil emaber (dapat dari mana?) dan mengambil air sungai yang langsung dia siramkan ke Kanji, tapi yang kena malah Yosuke, yang bodohnya berdiri di dekat Kanji saat Rise menyiramkan air yang ada di ember

Kesenangan yang mereka rasakan tak terasa sudah mereka lewat kan selama kurang lebih empat jam. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 10;30 malam. Saat sedang mengobrol bersama sambil duduk melingkari api unggun, tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkan mereka

"Maaf, Naoto-sama, kita harus segera pergi" suara Yakushiji yang sudah berada di dekat sekelompok remaja yang tengah duduk bersama

Sontak mereka terdiam dan memandang orang yang baru datang itu

"Oh ya, aku lupa sudah jam segini ya" ujar Naoto sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, yang lain juga ikutan berdiri

"Kau mau kemana Naoto?" tanya Souji

"Oh, ada satu lagi masalah yang harus ku selesaikan di luar kota" jawab Naoto

"Kau tidak bilang kalau ada tugas yang akan kau tangani hari ini" kata Souji heran

"Hmm,,, yah, maaf soalnya mendadak, hehehe" kata Naoto grogi

"Naoto-kun, mau pergi malam-malam begini? Apa tidak besok saja? Kau juga harus istirahat kan" tanya Rise sedikit khawatir

"Tak apa, aku akan beristirahat di mobil, lagian aku pergi bersama Yakushiji-san jadi tidak masalah. Sudah begitu, ini tugas yang di berikan Doujima-san dan aku juga tidak bisa menolak karena masalahnya cukup sulit. Aku pergi hanya dua hari jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir" kata Naoto menjelaskan

"Hmm, tidak biasanya kalian se khawatir ini, tidak akan ada masalah, Naoto-sama aman bersama ku jadi jangan tidak usah cemas" kata Yakushiji. Semua terdiam sejenak, sepertinya suasana yang tadinya ceria berubah suram

"Hmph, sepertinya kami harus segera berangkat sekarang, kalau tidak kami akan terlambat tiba di sana" kata Naoto membetulkan posisi topi-nya yang sedikit berantakan

"Memang nya, dimana kau akan bertugas?" tanya Kanji

"Hmm, cukup jauh. Letaknya di sekitar pegunungan Kimijo (buat ndiri)" terang Naoto,

"Kalau tidak salah, disana ada desa namanya desa Okabe (juga ngasal buatnya*digeplak*). Ku dengar perjalanan ke sana lumayan sulit" kata Chie

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau pergi malam-malam begini?" tanya Yosuke

"Tidak masalah, saya sudah sering melewati daerah itu, kebetulan ada salah satu saudara ku yang tinggal disana. Jadi tidak apa-apa" terang Yakushiji

"Sepertinya sudah larut, kalian juga harus pulang dan istirahat. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas pesta-nya, Yakushiji-san, ayo" ujar Naoto.

Setelah berpamitan, Naoto dan Yakushiji meninggalkan para remaja yang sepintas terlihat berwajah sedih minus Souji yang diam tanpa ekspresi. Mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah mobil yang ter-parkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpesta tadi

"Naoto, tunggu!" teriak Souji tiba-tiba menghentikan Naoto yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil

"Aku hanya ingin menitip kan ini padamu" kata Souji sambil menyodorkan sebuah benda

"Pena?" tanya Naoto heran, memandangi sebuah pena berwarna biru ada corak gambar naga ditengahnya

"Itu akan berguna. Kau harus segera mengembalikannya begitu kau pulang nanti" lanjut Souji

"Hm, terima kasih Senpai" sahut Naoto menyimpan pena itu ke dalam saku baju-nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil

"Semuanya Sampai Jumpa!" teriak Naoto dari dalam mobil, sesaat kemudian mobil itupun melaju cepat meninggalkan sekelompok remaja yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya masing-masing, memperhatikan mobil yang membawa salah satu sahabat mereka lama kelamaan menghilang menembus gelap-nya malam itu

"Haaaahhh… hari yang menyenangkan juga melelahkan" seru Kanji meregangkan badannya

"Yah, aku juga lelah, semuanya ayo pulang dan istirahat" kata Yukiko yang terlihat sangat lelah, sama seperti yang lainnya

Para remaja SMA itu pun akhirnya membubarkan diri, menuju rumah masing-masing dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah sangat lelah. Sementara itu Souji masih berdiri disana, entah apa yang membuatnya masih betah berdiam diri di tempat yang sudah mulai gelap karena api unggun yang sudah mati dan sinar bulan yang tadi terang sudah tertutup oleh awan malam, hanya satu sumber pencahayaan yang ada disana yaitu, lampu jalan

"Souji, tidak pulang?" tanya Yosuke sambil menepuk pundak cowo berambut mangkok itu, ternyata dia juga belum pulang

"Ah ya" sahut Souji kaget, "Kau tidak mengantar Chie pulang?" tanya Souji balik

"Dia pulang bersama Yukiko, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Souji menghela nafas pendek, "Tidak biasanya aku memiliki perasaan buruk terhadap Naoto" ujar Souji pelan

"Sudah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Lagi pula Naoto kan sudah biasa pergi ke luar kota untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang detektif, dia pasti bisa menjaga diri apalagi dia bersama Yakushiji-san, jadi tidak apa" kata Yosuke, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang terlihat gelisah

"Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa" Kata Souji, memandang langit malam yang terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Seolah olah akan terjadi hujan badai

"Sepertinya mau hujan, ayo capat balik" ajak Yosuke

Kedua pemuda itupun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan udara yang semakin lama mereka berada disana semakin dingin rasanya, meninggalkan udara malam yang dingin menuju tempat yang bisa menghangatkan badan…

**Its beginning,,,?**

T,B,c,,,,

Author : "Haahh,, Pusiiingggg,,,,"

**a/n** : lo napa?

Author : "Eh udah balik, gue bingung setengah mati pas tadi mikirin ceritanya YosuChie"

**a/n** : yeelah, makanya jangan buat cerita yang bukan kemampuan lo, pusing-pusing deh lo, dasar dodol *dilempar pentungan*

Author : "Ye, gue juga gak mau buat, tapi ni tangan gak sejalan ama otak gue, yah begini deh jadinya, kelamaan update-nya"

**a/n** : yasud (yasudah) cepet tutup ni cerita, kalo kepanjangan yang baca jadi bosen

Author : "Ea, ea… Reader sekalian, silakan berikan koment, saran, kritik, dll asalkan membangun dan bisa membantu saya melanjutkan fic ni *tampang memelas mode : on*

**a/n** : hyaa,,, REPIU-REPIU…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallloowww,,, Minna,,,**

Chapter 3 nih,,, gomen lama updatenya

fufufu yang ini lumayan panjang, hehehe.. langsung aja,,, ^^

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 punya ATLUS, yang saya punya cuman ni, cerita super GaJe**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, aneh, dll,,,,, ~_~**

**Summary : ****Aku menatap layar hp-ku sejenak, lalu menyimpan nya dalam tas. Badan ku pegal semua, mau tidur tapi mata ini tidak mau terpejam. Iseng, ku ambil dompet ku lalu mengambil selembar foto. "Teman-teman… Senpai…" gumam ku memandangi gambar sekelompok remaja didalamnya… **

**Enjoy It's,,,,**

**Persona 4 Memory and Infinity**

**Chapter 3 : Feeling **

**Doujima Residence**

**Normal-POV**

Sore itu sangat cerah, saking cerahnya hampir semua orang yang bermukim di komplek perumahan itu pun keluar rumah, sekedar untuk bercengkrama, bermain di taman, jalan sore, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan teman-teman menikmati sore hari dengan pemandangan sunset yang indah. Semua terlihat senang di komplek itu, tapi tidak dengan satu rumah di lingkungan itu. Bukan tidak ada penghuninya, hanya saja dua orang penghuni rumah itu terlihat sedang sibuk apalagi pemuda berambut abu-abu, dengan celemek yang terpasang di badannya, dengan sigap pemuda itu bekerja di sebuah dapur sederhana yang diketahui milik keluarga Doujima- salah seorang polisi yang bisa dibilang populer(?) di kota ini (Inaba)

"Souji-Niisan! Bisa tolongin Nanako sebentar?" terdengar teriakan dari seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam kuncir dua, gadis kecil yang menyebut dirinya Nanako itu terlihat sedang berusaha mengangkat sebuah meja, kelihatannya berat. Pemuda berambut abu-abu yang dipanggil Souji itupun segera menghampiri Nanako di ruang tamu, tapi sebelumnya dia pastikan dulu semua pekerjaannya yang sedikit lagi selesai itu aman untuk ditinggal sebentar

"Ada apa, Nanako-chan?" tanya Souji yang sudah berada di samping gadis kecil itu

"Bantuin angkat meja ini ke sudut sana, aku mau membersihkan ruangan ini" pintanya sambil menunjuk sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu dan tempat yang dituju

"Hn" respon Souji mengerti

Sedikit kekuatan, Souji mencoba mengangkat meja yang lumayan berat (baginya) itu ke salah satu sudut ruangan

"Yak, di sini kan?" katanya sambil membetulkan letak meja-nya

"Arigatou, Souji-Niisan" kata Nanako berterima kasih, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah polos-nya

"Kalau tempat ini sudah bersih semua, panggil aku lagi biar meja-nya bisa diletakkan di tengah lagi" kata Souji seraya kembali ke ruang "kerjanya"

"OKE!" seru Nanako, dengan sigap dia mengambil sapu, dan segala macam peralatan pembersih rumah yang ada di rumah itu

Di dapur, Souji kembali di sibukkan dengan tugasnya. Yakni memasak makanan yang special yang tentunya untuk orang special "menurut Doujima" dan Souji ditugaskan untuk membuat makanan yang enak-enak untuk tamu special "Doujima" , sedangkan Nanako ditugaskan untuk membersihkan sebersihnya ruangan yang akan di gunakan untuk makan malam bersama tamu special "lagi menurut Doujima" pada malam itu

Saat Souji hendak mengambil piring, dia melihat sekilas hp-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Terlihat ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari layar hp. Setelah pekerjaannya yang sedikit lagi itu selesai, Souji mengambil hp-nya dan mengecek siapa yang tadi menelepon-nya hingga 20 kali panggilan tak terjawab tertera di layar hp-nya

"Hm, Naoto. 20 kali panggilan tak terjawab, ada apa ya?" gumam Souji heran sendiri. Saat 'ingin' menelepon balik Naoto, layar hp yang kini dipegangnya berubah menjadi layar panggilan masuk. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar dengan cepat Souji menjawab panggilan itu

"Hallo, Naoto. Ada apa?" tanya Souji langsung

"Senpai! Haaahh… akhirnya diangkat juga… Senpai kenapa lama banget angkatnya? Oh ya, konbanwa Senpai…"sahut Naoto dari seberang telepon. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat lega, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi karena sudah 20 kali mencoba menelepon, baru yang ke 21 kalinya dia mencoba telepon akhirnya diangkat juga

"Konbanwa Naoto… hmm, gomen tadi aku sedang sibuk memasak, cukup merepotkan juga soalnya aku masak banyak makanan malam ini. tapi sekarang sudah selesai" jelas Souji sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di dapur itu

"Masak banyak makanan? Untuk apa? Apa disana sedang ada pesta? Pesta apa?" kata Naoto penasaran dengan pertanyaan menyelidiki-nya

"Tenang Naoto, satu-satu. Aku bukan penjahat, jadi jangan introgasi aku dengan pertanyaan menyelidiki mu itu" seru Souji

"Oh, maaf. Aku sedikit bersemangat hari ini, hmm silahkan lanjutkan" sahut Naoto

"Begini, sebenarnya tidak ada pesta disini, hmm yah kau dan Yakushiji-san sudah dua hari tidak berada di rumah, maksud ku di kediaman Shirogane, otomatis kakek mu jadi tinggal sendirian selama kalian pergi. Nah malam ini, Doujima-san ingin mengundang kakek mu untuk makan malam disini. Yah, kau tualah kalau Doujima-san teramat sangat mengagumi kakek mu itu, makanya aku dan Nanako di beri tugas untuk mempersiapkan segala macamnya untuk menyambut 'tamu terhormat' Doujim-san…" jelas Souji panjang

"Ooh, aku mengerti, jadi sekarang kalian berdua jadi pelayan ni ceritanya, hehehe" kata Naoto bercanda

"Yah… nasib" balas Souji

"Hmmpft…"

"Jangan menertawai ku" sewot Souji

"Oh, maaf, hmm"

"Sekarang gantian, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi" kata Souji

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Naoto

"Ada apa kau sampai menghubungi ku, sampai 20 kali panggilan tak terjawab segala. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Souji balik. Cukup lama dia menunggu jawaban Naoto

"Aku kangen…" kata Naoto pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Souji

"Aku juga kangen padamu, Naoto-chan" balas Souji lembut

"Hmm, tapi kan baru tadi siang kau menelepon, lalu kenapa sekarang kau menelepon lagi? Apa pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?"

"Hmm, ano… itu… tadi siang kan teleponnya rame-rame sama yang lain. Yah sebenarnya sekarang aku juga kangen sama semuanya, terutama Rise-chan…" kata Naoto terdengar sedih (bagi Souji)

"Jangan sedih, kami semua juga menginginkan kau segera kembali dan berkumpul bersama lagi. Hm, aku punya berita yang menarik supaya kau tidak sedih"

"Hm, berita apa? Apa Yosuke-senpai dan Chie-senpai bertengkar lagi? Atau Teddy buat masalah? Atau kalian mau pergi ke dunia tv? atau-" pertanyaan Naoto dihentikan Souji

"Sudah ku bilang, kalau bertanya itu satu-satu. Kau kan tau kalau aku tidak suka dengan pertanyaan beruntun mu itu, membuat ku pusing" sela Souji

"Ah, maaf. Aku selalu bersemangat kalau dibuat penasaran seperti ini"

"Yasudahlah… oh ya, berita-nya Rise ama Kanji udah-" sekarang perkataan Souji yang dipotong Naoto

"AHA! Aku tau!. Pasti mereka sudah jadian, benar kan?" teriak Naoto tiba-tiba memaksa Souji menjauhkan speaker hp-nya dari telinganya 'gue gak mau budeg' batin Souji

"Ya,ya kau benar dan hampir membuat gendang telinga ku rusak" sewot Souji lagi. 'aneh, baru kali ini ku dengar dia sangat bersemangat seperti ini' pikir Souji

"Ops, aku minta maaf Senpai, jangan marah ya…" kata Naoto. Nada suaranya langsung berubah rendah

"Haaah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi. Iya, si Kanji menyatakan perasaannya pada Rise sehari setelah kau pergi, tepatnya malam setelah acara pembukaan tiko baru Tatsumi" jelas Souji

"Hoo.. jadi pengen liat gimana reaksinya Rise-chan…" kata Naoto terdengar ceria kembali. "Eh, kok aku gak di kasih tau tadi siang saat semuanya ada?" tanya Naoto sedikit kecewa

"Mungkin nanti dia malu, kau akan menggodanya atau dia mau memberitahu mu sendiri secara langsung, mungkin hehehe…" canda Souji

"Hahaha… awas saja Rise-chan, akan ku goda dia nanti" canda Naoto

**Another Place **

"Haatchi…!"

"Rise-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Kanji khawatir

"Ara… sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku" kata Rise memelas

"Perasaan mu saja kali. Eh sudah gelap, sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang sekarang" ajak Kanji bangun dari tempat duduknya

"Ah, iya"

**Back to SouNao**

"Hmm… kau terdengar bersemangat sekali sore ini, disana menyenangkan ya?" tanya Souji

"Sangat menyenangkan disini, Senpai. Pagi hari, disambut dengan udara segar pegunungan dan kicauan burung yang indah. Disini lingkungannya alami, bersih, tidak ada polusi seperti di kota, orang-orang yang tinggal disini juga ramah Aku jadi bersemangat menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ku disini. Kiwa-san dan Hika-san, mereka orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Mereka pasangan suami istri yang sangat baik dan sayang padaku, aku serasa memiliki orang tua saat kami berkumpul bersama di ruang tamu . Hmm… aku jadi ingin tinggal disini…" cerita Naoto senang

"…" Souji diam mendengarkan

"Selama dua hari disini, serasa ingin tinggal selamanya…tapi itu tidak mungkin juga yah, hahaha… aku juga harus segera pulang, berkumpul lagi bersama kalian dan aku juga tidak bisa meninggal kan kakek sendirian dirumah, hmm"

"Hmm… " respon Souji. Pemuda berambut mangkok itu terdiam(melamun)

"Ada apa, Senpai?" tanya Naoto heran dengan tanggapan dari Souji

"Ah, tidak. Aku ikut senang. Oh ya, kau akan pulang malam ini?" tanya Souji langsung, sedikit kaget

"Yap, nih lagi beres-beres barang" jawab Naoto

"Ho" respon Souji lagi

"Oh, Senpai"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku punya hadiah buat Senpai"

"Hm, hadiah apa?"

"Rahasia, hehehehe… Senpai tenang saja, hadiah nya pasti akan sampai ke tangan Senpai"

"Hmm… aku jadi penasaran"

"NII-Saaan… Angkatin meja-nya lagi Dong!" terdengar teriakan

"Eh, sepertinya Nanako-chan membutuhkan mu, Senpai"

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok di sekolah, Senpai"

"Ya, kau harus jaga diri. Katakan pada Yakushiji-san agar berhati-hati mengendarai mobil malam harridan jangan lupa, pakai jaket-mu"

"Iya, ya… Senpai tidak perlu khawatir. Hmm, selamat bersenang-senang dengan makan malam nya…"

"Hn"

"Aishiteru, Senpai…" kata Naoto pelan menutup pembicaraan

"Aishiteru, Naoto" balas Souji lembut dan sambungan pun terputus

'Hmm… ini cuma perasaan ku saja atau akan terjadi sesuatu?' pikir Souji, 'Ah, tidak. Pasti cuma perasaan ku saja, semoga' batin Souji memandangi sebuah foto di layar hp-nya

"NII-San…! Ayo cepat kesini…!" lagi, teriakan Nanako menggema di rumah itu dan menyadarkan Souji yang setengah melamun

"Iya, iya… aku kesana" balas Souji seraya meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruang tamu

**a/n : disini alur nya agak maksa, jadi maklumi saja =,= ,, satu lagi, hanya 'percakapan' dua cewe ayowh lanjoet,,,**

**Kiwa Residence **

**Naoto-POV-**

"Hufft… beres juga tinggal pamitan sama Kiwa-san dan Hika-san" kata ku sambil mengangkut tas dan koper. Saat berjalan keluar kamar, tanpa sengaja aku menginjak sesuatu, aku membungkuk dan mengambil benda itu

"Eh, ini kan pena yang di berikan Senpai, huft.. untung tidak hancur" aku lalu menyimpan pena biru itu ke saku baju ku lalu berjalan keluar kamar

"Sudah selesai beres-beres nya, Naoto-kun?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang, namanya Hika Kizaki

"Sudah semuanya, Hika-san. Oh ya, Yakushiji-san dan Kiwa-san mana?" tanya ku balik

"Mereka berdua ada diluar, sedang mengecek mobil. Mari ku bawakan tas-nya" tawar Hika

"Ah, ya, terima kasih" kami pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju pekarang rumah

"Ah, itu Naoto sudah keluar" seru seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Yakushiji-san, Kiwa Kizaki

"Bagaimana mobilnya, apa ada masalah?" tanya ku yang baru saja tiba bersama Hika-san

"Aman, tidak ada masalah sedikit pun, hehehe" sahut Yakushiji

"Sini biar ku masukkan kopernya ke bagasi" tawar Kiwa

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Yakushiji

"Ya, nanti kakek malah marah kalau ditinggal terlalu lama, hehehe" canda ku

"Ada-ada saja, baiklah aku mau menyalakan mesinnya dulu" ujar Yakushiji masuk kedalam mobil

"Tidak menunggu besok saja pulang nya? Ini kan sudah malam" kata Kiwa sedikit khawatir

"Tak apa, kami sudah sering kok pulang malam seperti ini, yah demi tuntutan pekerjaan, harus bagaimana lagi" ujar ku

"Main-main lah ke sini lagi, kami akan dengan senang hati menyambut mu " kata Hika lembut lalu memeluk ku sebentar

"Hm, aku akan berkunjung lagi ke sini. Terima kasih atas semuanya" kata ku sambil menundukkan badan

"Sama-sama"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu" kata ku seraya masuk ke dalam mobil

"Yakushiji! Hati-hati mengemudinya…!" teriak Kiwa

"Ya" sahut Yakushiji, dan mobil kami pun melaju pelan dan perlahan bertambah cepat meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Kiwa Kizaki

"Yakushiji-san, kotak itu sudah dikirimkan?" tanya ku memulai percakapan di dalam mobil yang melaju santai

"Sudah, Naoto-sama tenang saja, kotak itu akan sampai ketangan orang yang ditujunya"

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama. Naoto-sama tidak tidur? Anda pasti lelah sekali menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan tadi siang"

"Ah, ya badan ku rasanya pegal semua… tapi nanti saja tidurnya, aku mau menelepon Rise-chan dulu" sahut ku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah hp mini berwarna biru gelap, ku tekan nomor kontak Rise dan menunggu panggilan terangkat

'Tuutt.. tutt.. tutt.. Kleh..'

"Halo, Kujikawa ada disini, disana ada siapa?"

"Halo, Rise-chan, Naoto disini"

"Nao-chan! Aku kangen banget sama kamu…"

"Ah iya, aku juga kangen , hehehe…"

"Kau kapan pulangnya?"

"Hm, bukankah sudah ku bilang tadi siang kalau aku akan pulang malam ini?"

"Eh, iya, aku lupa, hehheehe"

"Rise-chan lagi ngapain?"

"Baru nyampe rumah, tadi habis jalan-jalan, shishishi"

"Ooo… pasti dengan Kanji-kun, benar kan?"

"Eeh… eng-enggak kok!"

'Pasti sekarang wajahnya memerah' pikir ku. "Sudahlah, aku sudah tau, nyantai aja kali, fufufu.."

"Da-dari mana kau tau?"

"Dari Senpai. Tadi aku menelepon nya, trus dia bilang Kanji-kun nembak kamu setelah acara pembukaan toko baru nya selesai"

"Aa.. itu…"

"Cie-cie-cie… yang udah jadian…"

"A, ap, apa-apaan sih! jangan menggoda ku, aku jadi malu sendiri nih..!"

"Hahaha… benar juga kata Senpai, kau akan malu kalau ku goda, hehehe…"

"Sudah ah! Ganti topik..!" sewot Rise

Sementara waktu tak ada yang memulai obrolan. Kami terdiam sejenak

"Hufft… rasanya, aku tak ingin dan tidak akan pernah ingin melupakan kalian semua yang sudah ku anggap keluarga ku sendiri…" gumam ku pelan

"Eh, kau bicara apa Naoto?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Eh, sudah dulu ya, aku mau istirahat, capek habis nyelesein tugas tadi…"

"Ah, iya aku juga mau istirahat. Mata ashita, Naoto-chan…"

"Jaa ne…" sambungan pun terputus

Aku menatap layar hp-ku sejenak, lalu menyimpan nya dalam tas. Badan ku pegal semua, mau tidur tapi mata ini tidak mau terpejam. Iseng, ku ambil dompet ku lalu mengambil selembar foto. "Teman-teman… Senpai…" gumam ku memandangi gambar sekelompok remaja didalamnya. 'foto kami dulu. Hmm lucu juga kalau mengingat kejadian dulu' pikir ku

Aku terus memandangi foto yang rencananya akan menjadi foto kenang-kenangan sebelum Senpai pergi, tapi ternyata Senpai masih tinggal disini. Mengingat ekspresi mereka kalau ternyata Senpai tidak jadi pindah ke Tokyo membuat ku tersenyum sendiri. Hmmm….

Puas memandangi foto itu, aku lalu memandangi kaca jendela mobil. 'Gelap sekali diluar' batin ku

"Yakushiji-san, kita masih di daerah pegunungan?" tanya ku

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Memang nya ada apa Naoto-sama?" tanya Yakushiji balik

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja"

"Oh"

Aku kembali memandangi kegelapan luar dari kaca jendela, sebenarnya tidak terlalu gelap juga. Aku masih bisa melihat pepohonan yang meliuk-liuk karena cahaya matahari. Saat aku termenung memandangi Pepohonan yang gelap itu, sekilas mata ku melihat sebersit cahaya yang melintasi. Aku sedikit terkejut. Penasaran ku perhatikan lagi cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu

"Ti-ti-tidak… tidak mungkin… itu… su.. ku.. na-"

Tiba-tiba mobil hilang kendali

"Aaakhh… ada apa ini? kenapa mobilnya jadi liar begini?" teriak Yakushiji panik sekaligus panik bukan yang juga kaget tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Mobil terus melaju tanpa arah, sepeti ada yang mengendalikan.

Entah apa yang terjadi aku mendengar mobil ini seperti sedang menurun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dapat ku dengar jelas suara tanaman, pepohonan, bergesekan dengan badan mobil. Tubuh ku dan Yakushiji-san terumbang-ambing di dalam mobil dengan kerasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu mobil terbuka begitu saja. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik, tubuh ku yang sudah lemah langsung terhempas ke luar mobil.

"Tidaaakk.. Naotoooo…." teriakan terakhir yang ku dengar sebelum aku terjun ke sebuah sungai yang aliran nya cukup deras

Ditengah seretan air sungai yang mengalir deras, aku mencoba bertahan dengan kesadaran yang semakin membuat ku tidak berdaya. Terakhir yang ku ingat adalah kepala ku membentur batu besar dan aku sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi. Semuanya gelap.

**T-B-Ccccccc,,,,,,**

Author : HEAAAAAHHHHH,,,,,, SELESE JUGA NI CAP 3….! *teriak pake toa yang langsung dilempar piring ama warga sekampung karena berisik*

**a/n** : aha,, bikin telingan gue budge aja ni author satu -,-

Author : Biarin,,, hmm gimana nasibnya Naoto ya?

**a/n : **akan bersambung di chapter depan

Boleh minta saran, kritik, comment,, dll. Buat fic gaje ni….?

**Review Please,,,,, **


End file.
